Belthazor
Belthazor was the demonic alias of Cole Turner, a half-Demon born to the demon Elizabeth and the mortal Benjamin Turner. He was a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn and was hired by The Triad to kill the Charmed Ones. He was decribed as a very powerful and dangerous soldier of fortune, known for destroying countless witches, innocents and demons. History Powers and Abilities *''Active Powers'' **'Energy Balls:' The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. **'Super Strength:' The ability to possess strength far beyond humanly possible. **'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport through a "shimmer", a demonic form of teleportation. **'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. **'Incineration:' The ability to incinerate a being with a gesture. Belthazor used this power once to set a demon on fire and vanquish him. **'Apportation:' The ability to teleport objects. Belthazor used this power to swap books with Phoebe in a bookstore. **'Shapeshifting: '(limited) The ability to alter one's physical shape. Belthazor could shapeshift between his demonic and human form at will. *''Other Powers'' **'Adjusting:' The ability to fight through inhibitory molecular powers. **'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm and survive otherwise lethal attacks. He was one of the few demons who couldn't be vanquished by his own energy balls and was able to survive Piper's power of Molecular Combustion even in his human form. **'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. **'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other beings. *''Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc.'' **'Illusion Casting:' The ability to cast illusions. Cole mentioned having learned a trick from the Demon of Illusion and appeared in Phoebe's favorite movie to let her know he was back. Appendices :(Book of Shadows text:) Belthazor :B'eware of this Demonic :Soldier of Fortune. Both powerful and :dangerous, he has destroyed countless :witches, innocents, and demons. :'A's sinister as he :is intelligent, he is not to be trusted, :Belthazor's known abilities include :throwing energy balls and shimmering :from place to place, but his powers are :probably not limited to these capabilities. :'B'ecause there is no known way to defeat him, :Belthazor should be avoided at all costs. Belthazor Vanquishing Spell ]] :Spirits of Air :Forest and Sea :Set us of this :Demon free; :Beasts of hoof :And Beasts of shell :Drive this evil :Back to hell! * The ingredients of the potion can be found here. To Summon Belthazor thumb|To Summon Belthazor page. :''This Spell forcibly calls Belthazor by Connecting :a Witch's Magic to this Demon's Magic. :Magic Forces :Black and White :Reaching out Through :Space and Light :Be He Far Or :Be He Near :Bring Us the Demon :'B'elthazor Here. :*This spell was written and added to the Book of Shadows by Prue Halliwell. Gallery Notes ]] *The design for Belthazor was based on the character of Darth Maul in Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace. * The Book of Shadows contains a potion specifically to vanquish Belthazor. However, this contradicts his entry, which states there is no known way to vanquish him. However, since the book is passed down through generations, the potion could have been added later. * The vanquishing potions for Belthazor have been created three times. First by Piper and Prue in "Sleuthing with the Enemy", then by Piper and Paige in "Black as Cole" for Sykes, a similar demon and a final time by Piper and Paige in "Centennial Charmed." * Belthazor has the most pages in the Book of Shadows dedicated to him, having a total of four. The Cole Turner page was written by Phoebe, his main page was written by an unknown ancestor. Appearances '''Belthazor has appeared in a total of 10 episodes and 1 comic issue throughout the course of the series. ;Season 3 :Once Upon a Time :Sight Unseen :Power Outage :Sleuthing with the Enemy :Bride and Gloom :Just Harried :Exit Strategy :Look Who's Barking ;Season 4 :Charmed Again, Part 2 :Black as Cole ;Season 9 :Four's Company (as a memory only) Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Magical beings Category:Comic Characters Category:Pages needing attention